


变形

by even74



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/even74/pseuds/even74





	变形

一  
Clark躺在他的格子床单上，闭上双眼。  
黄太阳下，他并不太需要睡眠。但就像每天凌晨那样，他仍然躺在公寓的床上入睡。  
他的父母将他作为人类抚养长大，他也喜欢尽可能地保留人类的生活方式。  
今天超人参与了加州森林大火的救援，阻止了两次针对联合国的恐怖袭击，及时挽救了二十八场车祸，配合海滨救援队巡视海岸线的时候，顺便领走了三头迷路的虎鲸。  
Perry给了他两个专访，如果他能够按时完成它们，也许他可以再得到一笔奖金，Ma一直想要一套新瓷器。  
大都会平安无事，反派们仿佛消失匿迹了，Lexcorp可能仍有某个重大阴谋处于酝酿之中，但他锁定了Lex的心跳，因此就算Lex字面意义上的将自己关在铅盒子里，他也能弄清楚Lex的最终目标。  
宇宙中风平浪静，Clark尽力放松，舒展在床单上。  
他放开听力，嘈杂的人声袭来，喧闹、祈求、争吵，日复一日的人类社会，但似乎并没有特别需要超人效力的地方。  
远处有晚潮一阵接一阵拍打着海岸，Clark本该有所警觉，那些潮水声仿佛漩涡——他微笑着埋进枕头，预感今天能睡个好觉。  
*~*  
铃声急促的响起。  
“Superman，我认为你现在应该过来。”Red Tornado的声音仍然平缓，但Clark心里突然有种难以言说的预感，似乎什么事情正在发生。  
“Red，你能详细——”  
“Superboy……状况，”Red Tornado的机械合成人声断断续续的传来，Clark的超级听力能敏锐的分辨出Red Tornado身旁的噪音。“获悉……你……了解。”  
“Red，我听不清，”Clark一阵心悸，他一把掀开防火窗，直接飞向漆黑的夜空，“马上到！”  
*~*  
大厅里一片漆黑。  
寂静中，Red Tornado背对他站在会议桌前，红色披风下呈现出一种奇特的膨胀。有某种面目模糊的东西迅速在他披风下游走。  
“只有你在这？”Clark不动声色的开口，“其他人呢，Superboy在哪儿？”  
Red Tornado的披风下发出一阵咯吱的机械音。  
“我记得今晚是Flash执勤。”Clark向前一步，“Red Tornado？”  
他猛地抓住Red Tornado的右肩，将住缠绕在他身上的那团物体连同披风一起撕下来，远远扔开。  
Red Tornado应声落地。他的身体已经腐蚀大半，刚才的撕扯中又几乎失去了剩下的那部分，仅存的金属支架上噼啪闪着电光。  
“Superman？”Red Tornado的目光闪了闪，向Clark抬起两根金属管连接的机械手。  
“是我，Red，”Clark回答，他紧盯远处红披风里那一团剧烈抖动的模糊物体，“大家在哪儿？Conner呢？”  
“那就是。”Red Tornado指向披风的方向。  
“啾。”  
Clark猛地转头，披风里那一团黏液状的物体正好从红色织物中探出头，吐了个黏糊糊的泡泡。  
*~*  
“Cheetah和PoisonIvy占领了星城动物园，Green Arrow呼叫联盟帮助。”Red Tornado在Clark的帮助下将自己下载进了二号仿生人身体之中，他的声音仍然平淡无波，“Flash前去相助。”  
“啾！啾！”  
那一小团软趴趴的怪物——或说前任Superboy，开心的在Clark脚旁挨个蹭着头上的十条触须。半透明的柔软触须上数百个小吸盘依依不舍的吸过Clark的制服裤子和靴子，啪的一声松开，再换上下一条触须，留下肉眼可见的一道道的腐蚀裂缝。  
“Superman，Superboy的变化从傍晚开始，”Red Tornado解释，“23点18分他告诉我他感觉不对，两分钟后他的手脚开始融化成蹼，接着是四肢和头部。”  
“抱歉，Red。”Clark的胃里一阵翻涌。  
“你无须道歉，我认为从变化开始时Superboy就失去了自我意识，”Red Tornado指出，“我在他的头部开始变形前将他带到了这个会议室，但接下来他开始表现出及其危险的攻击性，并且对物理攻击近乎免疫。”他看向仅剩机械残骸的一号身体，“在他对我进行攻击的过程中，我采集了他的部分身体组织与数据库进行比对，DNA没有任何变化。”  
“Red Tornado，”Clark握住双拳，看向他的朋友，“我可以处理好下面的。”  
“我获悉应尊重所有生物的隐私，”Red Tornado坦言，“我会加密这部分数据库。”  
“谢谢，Red Tornado，”Clark抱起吸附在他靴子上的半透明氪星人克隆体，“非常感谢。”  
曾经的噩梦又一次向他袭来。  
*~*  
Lex，又是Lex的错。  
他的人生就像陷入一个怪圈，永远无法真正避开Lex Luthor。  
作为Clark Kent，他已尽可能的与Lex划清界限；可作为超人，Lex对氪星人的偏执与仇恨让这一切变得困难加倍，他早该知道。  
那时候他那么年轻，笨拙的在堪萨斯小镇上掩饰着自己与整个世界的不同。Lex的出现就像狂风骤雨一般，席卷了整个肯特农场。他记不清他为了Lex和父母发生过多少次冲突，他甚至差点失去Pete这个朋友。  
可那是Lex，他曾经愿意付出一切去争取的Lex。  
又一次和父亲关于Luthor家族邪恶遗传的争吵之后，Clark怒气冲冲的将自己关进谷仓。小镇的夏天又闷又热，空气中能闻出升腾的水汽，Clark身下的床垫随着翻身咯吱作响，他的思维开始渐渐发散，Jonathan对Lex的每一句指责都刺入他心中最害怕的那部分。Lex真的那么希望拥有这份友谊吗？他开始控制不住的思考。那些眼神，那些Lex盯着他的眼神，让他无法自拔，沉迷其中，使他感觉被Lex所爱，他是Lex眼中某种独一无二的瑰宝。Lex湿热的呼吸仿佛就在耳边，Lex唇角圆滑狡黠的微笑，挽起的衬衫袖口下结实的手臂以及走路的姿态开始猝不及防在他的大脑里浮现。Clark呻吟一声，一阵难以言喻的冲动顺着他的尾椎一直蔓延到大脑。  
就算作为青少年，基于氪星与地球人生理构造的差异，他也很少有过难以自制的欲望，对Lana的爱更多的混合着自卑与憧憬，也许还有对氪石项链的天然畏惧。可这一次，他不由自主的开始回忆足球队更衣室的那些意有所指的隐喻，以及某次Peter约会之后身上刺鼻的荷尔蒙气息。现在他身上也开始散发出类似的气味，只是它们更加浓烈，更加——  
Clark咬住下唇，耳朵不由自主的变得通红，他悄悄将手伸进裤子里，他想放纵自己试一次。接下来的记忆变得模糊起来。  
他仿佛只是做了一个午后微醺的梦，除了真正梦幻一般美妙的开头，以及最后噩梦一样的结局。但他知道哪些真实发生过。  
他的身体随着喘息不由自主的变得柔软，手指下的性器随着每一次的抚慰发出粘腻的水声，更美妙的是Lex的声音仿佛真正的在他耳边回响。  
“Clark，你在哪儿？”Lex问，他的脚步一下一下的走进谷仓，仿佛为Clark剧烈的心跳伴奏。  
“Lex！”在高潮的那一刻，他几乎哭叫出Lex的名字。  
随后视角开始变化，他仿佛突然的融化成一团，而向他大步跨来的Lex突然变得那么高大，仿若巨人。  
“Clark，”Lex几步跳上楼梯，语气焦急不已，“Clark，你在哪儿，你还好吗？”  
Clark没法开口，只能发出小声的哼唧声。他的视角仿佛局限在非常狭窄的空间里，只能看见越来越近的Lex的裤腿和腰部。然后Lex低下头，仔细研究着他。从这个角度看，Lex简直怪异得可怕。  
接着Lex将他从床上抱起来，Clark听到Lex发出一声嗤笑：“难以置信。”  
剩下的记忆开始缺失。  
他再一次醒来的时候，独自待在自己的房间里，而Jonathan正在和不请自入Kent家房子的Lex爆发争吵。  
Clark腰侧和背部留下了可怕的烧伤和淤青，他的大腿缺了一整块肌肉，但怪异的是余下那些肌肉组织正在疯狂的编织交叉在一起，仿佛正在为他修补身体。  
Lex，一定是Lex。  
Lex那个关于他的小房间，以及Luthor的氪石变异人实验，所有的一切瞬间在他面前交织出真相。  
Lex当然不想要他，是什么让他以为大都会的富商之子会渴望一份农场男孩的友谊？  
他一直在研究氪星变种，而Clark毋庸置疑是其中最古怪的一个。Lex轻而易举的接近他，用装模作样的友好和装腔作势的脆弱，轻易的操控他的一切，让他几乎与亲友反目。可在Lex看来，他就是一个怪物——一个被研究物。  
Lex当然不想要他，现在Lex甚至能够确认他真正的身份，Clark的眼泪不受控制流下来。门外Lex又一次要求进入Clark的房间。  
“Kent先生，Clark可能有危险，我必须进去，别让我对你动粗，我不想伤害你。”Lex的声音一如既往的冷静体贴，仿佛是他的至交好友。  
骗子。  
Clark擦干眼泪。他的身体痛的像疯了一样，可这些疼痛与他心中的撕裂比起来几乎不值一提。  
他迅速换上衬衫和黑色裤子，推开门。  
“Clark！”Lex推开Jonathan，向他跨过来，声音里居然还能充满惊喜，“天啦，你不知道我有多么担心，你——”  
骗子。  
Clark避开他的拥抱。Lex没法再次欺骗到他，在他们见识了彼此的真面目之后。  
他偏过头不看Lex的脸，祈求的看向Jonathan：“爸爸，我不太舒服，你能请L——Luthor先生回去吗？”  
“Clark，”Lex的声音变得迟疑，“我们需要谈谈，我觉得——”  
“爸爸，我不太舒服。”Clark又强调了一次。  
他的泪腺再次不受控制的开始酸楚，眼泪想要喷薄而出。他想赶紧结束这一切，他只想扑进Jonathan和Martha怀里大哭一场。  
“Clark？”Jonathan察觉到他的异样，大步过来将他搂进怀中。  
“让Lex离开，爸爸，我不想见到他。”Clark向父亲祈求，他的超级力量仿佛随着他的心碎离体而去，Jonathan的怀抱那么温暖，他努力控制住不让眼泪流下来。  
“上帝啊，”Jonathan温柔的安抚他的后背，就像他只有五岁，“Clark，我在这儿，别担心，你爸爸在这儿，没人能在我手上伤害你。”  
然后Jonathan转头瞪向Lex，开口威胁：“Luthor先生，你可以离开了，除非你希望我去拿我的猎枪。”  
Lex重重的摔门而去。  
Clark向Jonathan和Martha坦言了他的新身体。  
他还不能控制身体转换，当他羞愧的试图将变化到一半的腕足缩回衬衫里的时候，Martha将他紧紧搂进怀里，而Jonathan在身后同时环抱住他们，呢喃着他会永远安全，他们会照顾好他。  
他们一家人做好了各种被揭穿之后的准备。  
Clark甚至背着Jonathan和Martha收拾好了一个小小的行李包，如果Lex真的带着一队政府特工或者Luthorcorp雇员过来逮捕他，他会在他们到达肯特农场之前离开这儿。  
他必须保护他的父母，他总能找到一处存身之地。  
被揭穿的恐惧伴随他高中毕业，可Lex一直悄无声息，就像他突然放弃了氪石变种人研究一样。  
夜深人静，Clark会偶尔放纵自己思考往事，他将这一切归因于Lex难得的良知。  
也许他的灵魂里至少还有那么一丁点好的东西。

二  
如果努力观察的话，Kon可以算是非常可爱的幼崽。  
事实上，Clark一直不太能适应拥有一个青少年版的克隆体或者说——孩子。  
Superboy更像突然出现的重大责任，代表着部分人类对超人的天然畏惧与掠夺以及Lex的背叛。  
他并不是带着爱与希望诞生的。  
Clark对他更多是基于责任与同情，他尽可能的做好Superboy的导师，教育这个男孩如何适应胸前沉甸甸的S字母。  
他给了Kon名字，让他拥有家人和朋友，他们是并肩作战的队友，是他能信任的家族一员，但Clark并不认为自己会对Superboy存在怜爱这种情绪。  
可现在的kon正舒服的蜷缩在Clark脖子上，半透明绿色的小身体里心满意足的发出吵闹的呼噜呼噜声，就像躺在主人身旁打呼的猫咪，让Superman坚硬的心也不由自主柔软起来。  
也许只除了他的小呼噜声有些嘶哑，并且随着他的小触须们伴着呼吸蠕动，不时露出底下的血盆大口和满口锐利的尖牙——乳牙，Clark体内的氪星认知自动纠正他。  
Kon还没有开始换牙呢，他还是个氪星小宝宝，这数百颗看似尖利的小牙齿甚至碾不碎一块骨头。  
Kon背部的小骨翅一下一下的扑扇，冰凉滑腻的小身体在睡梦中时不时的抽搐，倒是吓了他自己一大跳，他哼哼唧唧的祈求Clark的关注，并立刻伸长布满小吸盘的触须，紧紧吸住Clark的后脑和侧脸。  
恼火地惹人怜爱。  
Clark作为地球人被抚养长大的那部分叫嚣着这就是个恐怖电影里的小怪物，而他的氪星认知却不由自主的维护起Kon的外形，他是最可爱的氪星小宝宝。  
如果氪星还在，他的这幅模样简直可以拍黄金时段的儿童广告。  
他的触须那么柔软卷曲，数量也是不多不好的十只，均匀的分布在他的脸部周围，他的大眼睛是漂亮的红色，晶莹剔透得仿佛融化的红太阳核心，他的小骨翅尚且柔弱无力，在背后均匀的竖起，露出骨翅间粉红色的瓣膜，一排鸟冠一般褐色的小鳞片从头顶到背部一直顺着小尾巴蔓延下来，那是他的棘，等他长大，这些背棘将坚不可摧。  
Clark感受到一阵古怪的冲动，那种丰沛的爱意，随后他意识到——那是Kon的意识。  
那阵小小的、蜷缩起来的意识，小心翼翼的接近他的识海，传递出纯粹的喜悦。  
“父亲——”那阵意识对他伸出柔弱的触须，“喜欢——喜欢——”  
Clark控制不住展开的笑脸。  
*~*  
“这是新生的氪星人。” Jor-El的声音充满惊喜。  
“他是Kon-el，”Clark反驳，带着忍耐不住的骄傲和自豪，“你曾说过他是个赝品，根本不算氪星人。”  
“很显然，我犯了个错误。”Jor-El回答，“我没有想过劣等的人类基因也能与氪星基因融合，但显然，他融合得非常好。”  
Clark将Kon举起，方便Jor-El更好的查看Kon的状态。  
Kon的小尾巴不安的贴紧缠绕在Clark的手上，后爪在空中勾起，发出啾啾声，尝试重新钻回Clark的怀抱。  
“他未来一定会成为一位强壮的氪星人，”Jor-El赞叹，“看来是在地球上的不应期延迟了他的进化，幸好他挺过来了。”  
“不应期？”Clark问，“我以为你告诉过我氪星人是拟态生物，我们可以变成任何样子。”  
“Kal，你和Kon，”Jor-El目不转睛的看着Kon，仿佛在欣赏世间最美丽的造物，“你们并没有发育完全。当我把你放进逃生舱的时候，通过预支你的生物潜能使你能够立刻适应与氪星基因最接近的星球上最高等生物的生理构造，我不得已而为之，因此你在地球上将有很长一段不应期，你被迫关闭了大部分天赋，并且也很长时间内不能变成我们本身的样子。”  
“谢天谢地。”Clark说，将开始不安扭动的Kon抱进怀里，“可是Kon是什么情况？他也突然变成了这样。”  
“我认为是因为他的成长远远超出他的实际年龄，这使得他渴望成熟。通常，氪星人的幼年期会持续很长的时间，但部分非常优秀的氪星幼儿可以提前进入生长期，我为他骄傲。”Jor-El欣慰的说。  
“这就是为什么他会突然进入生长期？”Clark反问，“可我当年的情况呢，我并没有渴望长大或者如何，就是突然在谷仓被迫变成原形。”  
“Kal，你提供的情况并不详尽，”Jor-El回答，“刺激可能是多方面的，也可能就是某一瞬间。按氪星标准，你仍然没有成熟，等真正长大，你自然而言会知道一切。”  
“谢了。”Clark叹了口气。  
关于氪星的资料少得可怜，他在正义联盟的帮助下了解了一些，主要是绿灯和蝙蝠侠，当然更多来自Lex疯狂的搜集行为与Lexcorp被摧毁的数据库。  
每当他试图从理论上应该了解最多的Jor-El嘴里打探更多消息，这位人工智能的回答永远躲躲闪闪，偏离主题。  
*~*  
“那么，”Clark问，“有任何方法让Kon恢复回来吗？还是说我们只能等着他自己长大？”  
他手里的小怪物可能认出了自己的名字，发出稚嫩的哼唧声，布满吸盘的小尾巴仍然紧紧盘着他的手臂，Clark忍不住对他微笑。  
“地球的情况和氪星很不一样，”Jor-El回答，“我不能界定具体会如何影响他的成长，这很复杂。”  
Kon看起来对大人间的对话完全不感兴趣，不像Superboy——那男孩每次都渴望关注Superman和正义联盟的每句互动。  
Kon只是睁着红宝石一般耀眼的大眼睛，随着Jor和Clark的每句对话来回转动着视线，着迷的观察着Jor-El投影的每一次出现与消失。  
“他的视神经发育非常完美。”Jor-El称赞，然后和Clark一起注视着幼年的氪星人。  
Kon打了个小小的呵欠，随后一动不动的盯着自己蠕动的触须发呆。  
“他看起来有点搞笑，”Clark没法忍住触碰Kon头顶的小鳞片，“现在还有点斗鸡眼。”  
“Kal，别这样说他。”Jor-El责备他，但语气中并没什么责备的意思，“他是个强壮的小伙子，他是氪星的未来。”  
*~*  
根据Jor-El的提示，Clark需要为Kon提供所有发育所需的营养物。他必须照顾Kon度过这段发育期，直到他再次适应人类的外形和记忆。  
失去父母供给的幼崽可能会出于本能自己寻找食物，面对Kon满口的乳牙和对人类社会来说相当怪异的外形，Clark不会希望看到这样的情况。  
他思考过将Kon托付给Jor-El照顾，他可以在巡逻过程中随时飞过来看看。  
可随即他想到Jor-El仍没放弃的对于统治地球的狂热，以及对Kon的氪星幼崽外形无原则的溺爱。  
他实在不是最好的人选。  
Jonathan和Martha倒是乐意至极，但Clark并不敢承担这个风险，特别是在Kon淘气的跳到小牛背上，张开大嘴并试图用自己的乳牙吞下整个牛头之后。  
农场里有太多动物，而Jonathan和Martha并不年轻了，Clark不敢冒任何风险。  
至少他评估了大小，没有直接跳到母牛身上。艰难的将不配合的Kon从小牛的头上一点一点撕下来时，Clark苦中作乐的想。  
Kon似乎没有认出Kent夫妇，表现的也不太友好，但在Clark的心灵沟通之后——基本对Clark来说，就像是他在识海中伸出手，对着那一小团满是触须的团状物戳了几下，并帮他解开那些打结的小触手之后，Kon乖巧的安静下来，睁着血珀一般的大眼睛盯着面前的Kent夫妇，然后容许了Martha摸了摸他额头上的小鳞片，眯起眼睛露出享受的神情。  
*~*  
Kon的主食和人类的幼崽一样，牛奶，大量的牛奶。  
他正满足的将整个小身体泡进牛奶桶里，桶中的牛奶线肉眼可见的迅速下降。  
“呃，”Clark有些难为情的挠了挠头，“他吃得真有点多。”  
“别乱说，”Martha慈爱的看着Clark，“你小时候也不差什么。”  
Jonathan提来另外一桶牛奶，迅速的倒进浸泡着Kon的桶里。作为回报，Kon在牛奶桶里搅动得哗哗作响，他快乐的冒出头，对着Jonathan吐了个大大的奶泡。  
“他在表达感谢。”Clark解释，看着Kon再次将小触须伸出牛奶，顽皮的拍打着奶桶。  
“小家伙，这样看起来淘气多了，”Jonathan蹲下身，仔细观察着Kon的样子，“我总和Martha说，Conner有点太成熟了，他都不像个小孩子。嘿！”  
一股牛奶向Jonathan淋去，Kon的小触手灵活的掀起一波又一波的牛奶浪潮，发出愉悦的啾啾叫声。  
“Kon，不许玩食物。”Clark告诫他，并在识海里对Kon传去一阵不满，Kon立刻停下来，小心翼翼的从牛奶桶里探出头，乳白色的牛奶从他深红色的眼珠上滑下，应该有些诡异的场景却显得意外的可爱稚嫩，他委屈的发出咕啾咕啾声，大眼睛盯着Clark一眨一眨。  
“亲爱的，别这样严厉。”Martha笑着替Jonathan擦去脸上奶渍。Jonathan立刻接口：“Clark，他还是个孩子呢。”  
“Pa，Ma，你们会宠坏他的。”Clark无奈的回答，牛奶桶里的小怪物似乎察觉到危机已经过去，撒娇般的向Jonathan和Martha哼唧几声，并扭头冲Clark示威的扬了扬满脸触须，红宝石眼睛里满是得意。

三  
“Smallville，你不能就这样养着他。”  
Lois烦躁的剁了跺脚，她看起来有点想掏出烟盒，但看到旁边满脸好奇盯着她的小怪物，她掏出了伸进手袋里的手。  
“上帝，Clark，Kon必须尽快恢复过来，没有人能搞清楚氪星人对地球的不应期又多长，但如果你继续抚养他，超人的真实模样很快就会泄露，这并不好。”  
Lois耐心的解释，随后又对Kon露出不忍直视的表情：“天啊，他真让我毛骨悚然。”  
“Lois，”Clark不满的纠正她，“Kon可以感知情绪，而且他在氪星人里是个漂亮的小家伙，这也是我本来的样子。”  
“抱歉，宝贝。”Lois深吸了一口气，“只是，尽快想办法让他恢复，就当是为了超人，行吗？”  
“Lois，大家早就知道超人是氪星人，Lex还公开宣布我的原形是一头羊，没有人会真正的在乎超人长什么样。就算——”  
“人们在乎！”Lois打断他的话，她从口袋里掏出烟盒，没有点燃，就着香烟狠狠吸了一大口，“Smallville，我爱你，你是我最好的朋友，我知道你对人类社会的信任，但想想Lex Luthor，不需要看到你本来的模样，他们就已经够憎恨你了。你不会想知道对外星异类，人类的反映可以多么残酷，Clark，我不希望你有了解的那一天。”  
“Lois，我不会——”  
“Smallville，理论上恢复后的你可以变形成任何样子，想想火星人在地球上的待遇，而你的名气远远超出他们数倍。Clark，想想Jonathan和Martha，再想想正义联盟的朋友，地球需要超人，而我和Kent夫妇都需要你。”  
Clark沉重的叹了口气，Lois是对的，他不能让Kon冒险。  
所有事情回到了原点。  
Lex luthor，Clark避无可避。  
如果Lex可以通过小镇上简陋的实验室让当初的他恢复过来，他一定也知道让Kon恢复的方法。  
只除了Clark根本不想让Lex多靠近Kon哪怕一毫米。  
有个能够尽量远离的邪恶基因提供者对Superboy来说已经够糟糕的了，Clark不想让这一切变得更复杂。  
他想起当时大腿和后背的伤口，那些伤痕早已消失，可每次Lex跳出来反对Superman时，它们都会隐隐作痛。  
Lex在他身上做人体实验。  
Lex撒谎，欺骗他的感情，递给他名为友谊实为欺瞒的剧毒，仿佛这一认识还不够可怕一般，接下来Luthorcorp与Lexcorp数次爆发的丑闻让他更进一步加深对Lex的认知——他的屠刀甚至能够对准亲生父亲。  
Lex Luthor，只是说出这个名字就仿佛能闻到地狱三头犬吐出毒涎。  
*~*  
Superman，真是惊喜。”Lex站在Lex tower的落地窗前，向他伸出手，“事实上，你比我认为的早到了一个月，因为我的小造物的变化提前了吗？”  
“你简直不可理喻，Luthor！”Superman愤怒的吼了一声，撞碎玻璃冲进Lex的顶层阁楼，“你对Superboy做了些什么？告诉我！”  
他将Lex高高举起，用手紧紧扼住他的喉咙。  
Lex Luthor，他此生最大的敌人，此刻那么苍白脆弱，在他手头虚弱不堪。  
熟悉的虚弱感，Mercy——Luthor忠心耿耿的走狗，一如既往，掏出了氪石子弹对着他：“Superman，放开Luthor先生。”  
Lex趁机挣脱，装模作样的整理着衬衫衣领。  
“印象深刻，Superman。”他饶有兴致的看向Clark，油滑的开口，并挥了挥手阻止了忠心耿耿的女保镖，“Mercy，给我和Superman留些私人空间，我们需要谈谈。”  
“Lex，我不认为——”  
“Mercy。”  
“抱歉。”  
Mercy很快退开，离开房门前仍然凶狠的盯着Superman，并担忧的看着Lex，就像Lex只需要一声大叫她就会马上跳出来。  
*~*  
“我能给你倒点喝的吗？”Lex问，眼睛熠熠发光，“让我想想，富含蛋白质，牛奶或者蛋白粉，也许还可以来点热巧克力，你将它带在身上吗？”  
Kon在Clark后背上动了动，小触须啪嗒啪嗒拍打他的后背，似乎迫不及待地想从披风里冒出头来。  
Clark在识海里警告他：别动。  
在直面他最危险的敌人之前，Clark试过让Kon一个幼崽待一会，他可以和Jor-El一起，或者Martha和Jonathan。  
但Kon拒绝了，他紧紧的吸附在Clark的手臂上，就像一块绿色的橡皮糖。Clark感到一阵不满，随即他又一次意识到那是Kon的情绪——Kon开始在他的识海里尖叫打滚，Clark的脊椎和头皮都冒出一阵战栗，他的氪星认知又一次冒出头来，本能的拒绝他否定Kon的任何合理要求。让未成年的幼崽独处于父母视线之外的异星球上非常危险，并且不合逻辑，他的氪星认知开口试图说服他。这种感觉诡异又黏糊，就像他的脑子分裂成了两个人或者更多，而Kon的尖叫没有任何帮助。  
Clark抱着头挣扎了一小会，而Kon已经趁这个机会飞快的顺着袖口溜进他的制服。他将自己尽力伸展，牢牢吸在Clark的后背上，并愉悦的传来一阵阵满足。  
这个小混蛋。Clark叹了口气，只得将他背在背上，并小心的拿披风覆盖好他。现在，在他最危险的敌人面前，Clark努力住不让表情失控，在识海里一遍又一遍警告Kon：“停下来，不许动。”  
他的意识沟通第一次不管用了。  
Kon也许暂停了一秒，但随即又开始啪嗒啪嗒拍打触须，并传过来一阵又一阵的欢欣愉悦：“父亲——父亲——”  
“我知道，Kon，我在这里。”Clark在意识里努力安抚他。  
他在识海中伸出手——随后他意识到那是一条粗壮的腕足，试图抓住Kon，但Kon第一次避开他，并传来另一波愉快的情绪。  
“父亲——”  
他从Clark的披风里一跃而出，在Lex的惊愕眼神中将他牢牢扑倒在地。

四  
Kon发出咕啾咕啾的声音，柔软的半透明身体绕着Lex的光头游动。  
事实上，Kon已经完成了对Lex上半身的探索，感谢上帝他知道避开下半部分。由于他的腐蚀性，Lex的衬衫被迫一缕一缕的挂在身上，他的领带正被Kon好奇的拿触须打着结。  
“Emmmmmmm，Superman，”Lex眯起眼睛，“你没什么需要解释的吗？”  
“没有。”Clark拒绝他，并防备的看着Mercy提过来的装满牛奶的水桶。  
“我不会下毒，”Mercy满脸愤怒的回答，“你什么时候能够让那个东西从Lex身上下来？”  
“那是Superboy，我的儿子，”Lex没有任何帮助的开口，“Mercy，停下用那个东西描述他。”  
“你被它控制住了，Lex。”Mercy说，“如果在它扑到你之前我就拿出了氪石，现在我们绝对不会这么被动。”  
“我怀疑，”Lex说，他还保持着那种令Clark厌恶的油滑和风度，语气里仍然带着矜持和自得，“真惊人，他可以禁止我伤害他。看起来他能够影响我的大脑运作。”  
“全都是因为Superman，”Mercy憎恶的开口，“Lex，我告诉过你，你在他身上投入的太多了，这总有一天会毁了你。”  
“哦，Mercy，”Lex似乎包含情绪的回复，“感谢你的忠诚，失去你我该怎么办？”  
然后，奇异的，Lex眼中浮现出狂热。  
“又开始了，他表达了不满，”Lex转向Clark，“他不允许我向其他人表达欣赏。”  
Clark当然知道。  
在他的识海里，原本属于他和Kon的地域周围出现了一团新的阴影。它并没有完全显露出来，Kon喜爱的围着那团阴影打转，试图将自己的触须尽可能遍布那团阴影四周，就像小狗试图标记领地。  
“回来，Kon。”Clark呼唤他，这原本可以换来Kon在识海中的一个跳跃，随后完全的缩进他意识里。但这次Kon只是发出那种原本令他喜爱但现在令他无奈不已的咕啾声，敷衍的伸出五条触须向他扬了扬，另外五条仍然牢牢的吸附在那团阴影上。  
Lex发出一阵大笑：“氪星人，我就知道！”他的满是狂热的低头盯着Kon，瞳孔甚至有些发红，Clark担忧的上前迈出一步，随即他意识到视线的改变，他似乎变矮了或者——他转身看见Mercy惊恐的眼神。  
见鬼。  
*~*  
Clark不确定他是否还是他自己。  
Clark Kent的一生就像一粒尘埃一般落在他的记忆殿堂里。它们叫记忆殿堂吗？或者他该称呼它为氪星意识——全面的、成熟的氪星意识？  
Clark低下头，打量自己的身体。  
和Kon一样，他也有十条触须，对等的分布在他的头颅两侧。  
他的视线难以想象的宽广，跟人类时的完全不一样。它更像三百六十度三维扫描，不，也许是真的三维或者更高的维度扫描，Clark纠正自己。  
他的手和脚都看起来惊人的粗壮和危险，也许并不是手脚，他可以将它们变成任何形状——腕足，或者利爪，它们可以聚合成四肢，或者分裂出更多。  
他摇了摇头部，将四肢变化成他熟悉的手脚的形状。  
这感觉惊人的好，又惊人的糟糕。  
他还是Clark Kent吗？或者这只是另一种附身，就像Lex被Zod意识附体的那一次。  
不，这是他。  
他的氪星意识回答，这只是他开始成熟的标志。  
否则氪星文明如何繁衍传递呢？靠那些脆弱得可笑的亮晶晶的晶体吗？还是容易背叛并有过前科的AI？  
他的氪星意识开始嗤笑。  
他们的种族征战了一个又一个星球，战火燃烧遍布他们能踏上的每一片大陆。所有的异族都试图知道氪星文明的秘密，可没人能够成功。  
也许他们可以偷走一整个城市，也许他们可以偷窃某项技术，但真正的氪星人的秘密，仍然深深的埋藏在每一个氪星人身体深处。  
他们的文明遗传于他们的记忆里，深埋在他们的基因之中，一旦他们中的某一个能够成长得出类拔萃，这些绵延不绝的文明传承将会原原本本的涌入这一卓绝的个体里。  
Clark在他的意识殿堂里站起来，打量着周围。  
这里是氪星的圣殿。

 

五  
“够了，我哪里也不会去，现在停下来！”Lex苦恼的命令身边的两个氪星人。  
小的那个——kon——Superboy正着迷的拿触须和前爪摩挲着他的脖子和光头，表达出了显而易见的喜爱，对他的话语置若罔闻。  
大的那个——Kal——Superman仍然挤在那团明显不合体的超人制服里，他的一只腕足从制服袖口伸出来，分裂成六条，牢牢的将Lex困在淡绿色的牢笼里。另一只腕足向前伸长，灵巧的越过Mercy，并毫不绅士的将她捆倒在地扔到一旁，迅速的勾回了牛奶桶。  
“Clark，我知道你在，”Lex看向他，仍然试图保持冷静，“醒过来，别让本能控制你。这一切开始没那么有趣了，我需要你醒过来。”  
可Kal只是摇了摇头部的触须，发出一阵令人牙酸的咯吱声，试图用腕足和触须将Kon从Lex身上扯下来。  
“爱抚随后。”他向Kon传递这一消息，“进食优先。”  
Kon着迷的最后拍了拍Lex的光头，念念不舍的缠上了Kal的腕足。他看起来那么娇小，就像一团小果冻，似乎打算顺着Clark的腕足滑行进牛奶桶里。  
“不行。”Kal告诫他，并小心的将Kon缠起来。  
幼崽直接从食物里吸取养分并不高效。  
在氪星，未成年前他们更适合直接从双亲身上吸取养分。  
Kal伸出触须，飞快的吸干了整通牛奶。远远不够，他不满的甩开牛奶桶，将它远远的摔碎在墙壁上。  
Kon自发的凑到他身旁，伸长颈部，急切的发出求食的呼哧声。他张着大大的嘴，露出鲜红的口腔内部和全部两百多颗牙齿，这些信号强烈的刺激着Kal的氪星本能。Kal将触须伸进Kon嘴里，向幼崽传递着营养。他的本能再一次催促他，这些食物远远不够。  
他的种族一向倾向于双亲合作喂养下一代。  
Kal伸出尾巴，不满的拍打着被困在触手中的Lex。  
“更多的食物，喂养我们的幼崽。”他试图和Lex交流，他的音频远远高出人类所知的任何一种语言，更像是尖锐的利爪在摩擦玻璃时发出的噪音，“你需要去寻找食物，立刻。”他再一次开口，并将Lex从腕足中解放出来。  
“终于，”Lex抱怨，他揉着僵硬的双手，“如果不是我，你绝对死定了，氪星人，想想外面的民众看到你的真面目。”  
Lex还在喋喋不休，Kal有些疑惑的偏过头，开始思考为什么自己会选择如此虚弱无能又失职的伴侣。  
很显然，他的伴侣既不愿陪伴他们的孩子玩耍——还需要他困住他才能让孩子和他亲昵互动；也无力寻找充足的食物——这么小容器的不纯蛋白质液体远远不够他们的孩子所需。  
他甚至还喋喋不休地使用浅薄低效又难听的异星语言抱怨着无意义的话题。  
他的抱怨让Kal厌烦，氪星人讨厌无效行为。  
为什么Kal需要在意这个低端星球上的原始种族对他的看法？他们生来高于这些，他们征服，并占有一切。  
哦，除了他选择的伴侣也属于这个原始种族的一员。  
他们也许有什么可取之处，Kal思考。  
从醒来的一刻起，他就细心搜集着空气中的信息，游离的化学物质慢慢为他勾勒出这个低端星球的大概模样。而他的伴侣，他眯起探照灯一般血红色眼睛又一次看向Lex，开始思考在他自己真正醒来前，也许他需要先弄懂他伴侣的语言。  
“Clark，放开我，”在他又一次伸长触须将Lex捆绑过来时，Lex忍不住控诉，“我可以自己走过来。”  
随后Lex被他的触须牢牢包围，那感觉湿软粘腻又熟悉，正如十年前Smallville那个夏天一样。  
噢。  
Kal暂停了一秒。他触须中的神经中枢高效的搜集着Lex大脑皮层里的记忆，语言、文化、情感——强烈的情感。  
Kal软化下来，他深红色的瞳孔开始放大，半透明的瞬膜迅速覆盖上眼睛又张开，这个低端的人类伴侣，他爱他胜过生命。  
Kal小心的分出一条腕足，轻轻的缠上Lex的手。他的伴侣还不能打结，这并不利于感情交流，他不无遗憾的想。等到他们能顺利打结的那一天，他会给予他这份深厚的感情足够的回应。  
“Lex，”他向他的伴侣呼唤，“食物，我们需要更多的食物。”  
“Clark？”Lex疑惑的发问，“你还在吗？”  
“食物。”Kal不喜欢重复他说过的话，但对着他命定的伴侣，他仍然耐心的指出，“你变慢了，Lex。”  
上一次他提出食物需求的时候，Lex不顾一切的满足了他。为什么这一次如此缓慢？据他了解，地球上应该有充足的食物来源。  
“是你。”Lex的眼睛危险的眯起来，“Clark在哪？还是他又一次沉睡了，醒来时另一次失忆？”  
“他即是我，我即是他，”Kal向他的伴侣传去安抚的情绪，但被Lex很快挥开，“放弃抵抗，已经连接。”他们的语言系统有太多差异，导致他传递的信息只有少量能够被Lex所理解，Kal内心深处深叹了口气，希望他的大脑能够更快醒来，他不擅长处理情感的部分，大脑才是。  
*~*  
Clark好奇的盯着他的意识殿堂。  
它们空旷又拥挤，只要Clark愿意，他能够随意的调取氪星数亿年来的所有文明缩影，它们就像一颗一颗小小的珍珠，杂乱的堆积在一起。  
最珍贵的那些，晶莹剔透得如同钻石，镶嵌在他的殿堂顶端，Clark伸出手，让那些曾经在氪星历史上闪烁绽放的智慧从他眼前滑过。  
这种感觉如此美好，仿佛是一百年又或者一瞬间。  
Clark微笑着站起来，他永远不可能厌倦这个。Jor-El闪烁的言辞在这一刻全得到了解答，氪星的历史与变迁、征服与受难、文明的发展与衰败，这一切仿佛一副绵延不断的画卷，在他面前展开。  
多么雄壮，多么美好。  
Clark完全沉浸在这一宏伟又瑰丽的世界里。

六  
Lex试探着唤醒了Mercy。  
Kal回过头，深红色的瞳孔快速张合，但没做出任何行动，Lex将这视为至少不反对。  
第一个好兆头。  
和一个完全体的氪星人关在一个房间的感觉如此战栗，让他身上几乎要起疹子。他大口的呼吸，试图快速冷静下来。  
他大脑里某个部分仍在疯狂运转，告诉他这正如计划所料。当Superboy开始变化，他绝对能重新把握机会，获得他原本应得的东西。  
可他唯一不确定的就是Clark。  
Lex仔细研究面前的氪星人，思考如何才能让他的Clark再次回来。  
不是穿着可笑童子军制服的超级英雄，也不是欺瞒善变玩弄世人的氪星遗孤，是他的Clark，一层一层面具底下他最喜欢的男孩。他记忆中的瑰宝，笑容灿烂耀若繁星，无数次他想亲吻那些可爱的虎牙和嘴角，牢牢占据那对明亮的双眸。  
他就要成功了，只差了那么一点，他能够轻易看出Clark对他的迷恋与日俱增，他从第一次见面就垂涎的一切垂手可得。  
可随即氪星人的某种天然属性压倒了它们，所有这些青春期的荷尔蒙和吸引在氪星本能面前不堪一击。  
*~*  
十年前，Lex只是去拜访他的男孩，顺便打算缓和同男孩那顽固养父之间剑拔弩张的关系，他估算如果再来26次这样的礼节拜访，完全可以打动一个和乔纳森一般顽固的对象，他能够看到乔纳森心底的松动——毕竟，倘若有人试图从他手中偷取珍宝，他会更加怒不可遏，所以他完全理解他的不被信任。  
然后那一切就发生了。  
他踏入谷仓，听见Clark隐忍的喘息，疏忽的小家伙，他小心的合上谷仓的大门，并踏步轻迈上两级台阶。  
他的Clark如同小憩的阿波罗，不适的蜷缩在狭窄的床垫上，衬托得这里的一切都暗淡肮脏，没有任何事物配得上他的美好。他蜜色的髋部在床单上来回挪动，面色潮红，美丽的眼睛里满是水润，嘴里发出难耐的呻吟。Lex不确定他此生是否见过比这一幕更为华美的画面。  
“Lex！”在高潮的那一刻，男孩哭叫出了Lex的名字。  
Lex的心脏砰砰直跳，仿佛不能承受这一瞬间的极乐，他的Clark，叫着他的名字，他在这一刻完全属于他，Lex鼻翼煽动，激动地不可自已。  
他大步踏完台阶，急切的发问：“Clark，你在哪儿？”他试图伪装出误入谷仓的模样，Clark未停下的低喘仿佛在为他剧烈的心跳伴奏。  
他的Clark抬起头，满面潮红，蓝眼睛仿佛湿润得要滴水，他的面庞从惊愕转至苍白：“Lex——”  
然而，不待他做出任何回应，一声轻微的啪声，Clark快速的缩水，仿佛在他面前消失的泡沫。  
“Clark！”他冲上前试图抓住他，可随即裹在男孩衣服里的一小团绿色生物吸引了他的注意。  
这是Clark。  
所有的一切秘密在他面前揭开帷幕。那些不得已的隐瞒和欺骗，那些善意的提醒，那些一次次恰到好处的救援。  
“难以置信。”他低下头，捧起Clark冰凉的身体。他那么软，那么轻，仿佛可以从他的指缝间滑下，就像一捧细沙或者液体。  
他必须将Clark带回家，他不确定乔纳森和玛莎是否见过Clark的真面目，但他不能冒险。  
Lex小心的将蠕动的Clark贴身塞进衬衫里，冰凉的触感刺激得他一阵战栗。  
也许很危险，你不该这样做，这是带来氪星变种的外星人，它可能伤害你。他的理智告诉他。  
可他的情感已经不受控制的占据了他的大脑和四肢，他套上外套，如常的离开Kent农场。  
接下来的一切仿若灾难。  
开车回大宅的路上，Clark难耐的在他的衬衫中翻滚，触须一次又一次贴上他赤裸的上身。  
“安静，Clark。”他命令，并逃亡一般的再次加速。  
他电话疏散了所有仆人，骄纵任性的富二代的理由总是十分好用，他必须避开他父亲的耳目，他不能让Clark有任何可能的危险。  
等回到大宅，Clark忍耐不住的直接从他怀中跳出，快速的在地板上移动。  
“Clark，回来！”Lex紧紧跟上他，随即他听到了Clark的声音，就在耳畔。  
“食物，吾爱，给我食物。”  
“Clark？”Lex疑惑的转头，发现Clark正在不远处紧盯着他，他的红眼睛仿佛融化的岩浆，美丽又威慑，Lex感受到一阵脊椎下传来的兴奋，仿佛被高等捕猎者盯上前的奋死一搏。  
“Clark，是我，Lex。”他耐心的回复，并举起双手示意自己没有任何恶意。  
Clark的瞳孔随着他的动作放大，血一般的鲜红色占据他的整个眼球，如此美丽，Lex忍着颤抖，打开冰箱。  
他思索外星人需要吸纳的营养成分，Clark湿润又轻软，也许液体，他打开一盒牛奶，轻轻递到Clark面前。  
Clark歪头看着他，小心的用双蹼抱过牛奶，他试探的伸出几根小触须，接触着乳白色的液体。  
他的红色大眼睛愉快的闪烁，瞳孔快速的变圆又眯成一条线，Lex着迷的盯着他，小心的伸出手，试图触碰那些冰冷的淡绿色皮肤。  
“啾。”Clark很快喝完一罐牛奶，他将奶盒扔到一旁，跳了两下，表示需要更多。  
“我们当然有更多，我会喂饱你。”Lex带着奇特的自豪感，取出一盒又一盒奶制品。  
“过来，来这儿。”他在地板上坐下，招呼Clark进来他的两腿之间的空隙，Clark心急的不等他挨个拧开瓶口，用触须直接钻进牛奶盒，缩在他腿间满足的吮吸。  
乳白色的液体顺着半透明的触须快速的涌进他的身体里，Lex忍不住爱怜的轻轻抚上那些急切的触须。  
Clark抖动了一下，发出疑惑的“啾”声。  
随即他抽出一条触须，迅速的顺着Lex的手臂往上蔓延，滑过Lex的脖颈、耳朵，着迷的在他的光头上绕了两圈，最后试探着停在他的嘴边。  
“Clark？”Lex往后躲避，但Clark坚持将触须探入他的嘴里，随后某种液体涌入，连带的还有一些迅速闪回的记忆碎片，它们尝起来不像牛奶，Lex想，他的意识开始沉醉，随后更多的触须开始包裹住他，将他拖入舒适又安逸的冰冷怀抱里。  
是Clark。  
他的男孩在他面前慢慢成型，赤裸的拥抱住他。  
*~*  
Lex醒来的时候，Clark仍然满足的蜷缩在他的腹部。  
他有一瞬间的惊慌，并不是每个人清醒过来时都能有一个绿色半透明的外星人紧紧依偎着自己的下体。随后他感到一阵灼痛，他的腿——他的大腿上缺失了一小块肌肉，袒露的骨头上布满了鲜红色的肌肉组织，它们肉眼可见的与一小团绿色的纤维交缠，迅速修补着他身体的部分。  
Clark仍然安心的瘫软在他的小腹，触须还贪心的抓着他的器官，冰凉滑腻的危险触感让他忍不住发抖。  
“Clark。”他低下头，轻轻将Clark摘下来，捧在手心。Clark迷蒙的睁开眼睛，发出撒娇一般的声音。Lex着迷的吻上他红宝石一般的眼睛。  
“Lex，你在哪？”  
他父亲的声音突兀的打算了这一刻的平静：“我听说你给所有的仆人都放了假，你打算做什么，我的好儿子？”  
Lex迅速的将Clark塞到身后，莱纳的脚步越来越近——不能，不能让他看见任何与Clark有关的东西。  
Lex近乎绝望的疯狂思考，只剩条状布料的衣服绝对起不到遮蔽的效果，其它地方也绝对会——  
Clark跳起来，直接扑上了莱纳的头。  
Lex立刻跟上去，接过莱纳软软倒下的身体，然后Clark回过头，给了他一个眨眼，迅速向外奔去。  
“Clark！”Lex跟着追上去，只来得及看见一道绿色的闪影。

七  
“不够。”Kal拿尾巴敲打Lex的头，“更多食物。”  
Mercy在一旁露出不忍直视的表情。  
“闭嘴，”Lex命名Mercy，“更多的牛奶、动物鲜血，可以的话直接从肯特农场运来。”  
“在路上，Lex，直升机马上就到。”Mercy回答，再次认真研究她老板的新发型。  
Kon拉长自己，环绕在Lex额头周围，就像一个绿色果冻状的桂冠。他的触须来回拨弄Lex的耳朵和眼睑，就仿佛某种新鲜玩具。  
“Clark，”Lex合拢自己的浴袍，将Clark的腕足从衣领里扯出，“我三点有个董事会，我知道你听得懂，我必须去开会。”  
“毫无意义。”氪星人回答他，腕足又一次缠上他的身体，“育儿第一。”  
“需要我拿出氪石子弹吗？”Mercy热切的建议，Lex发誓她在偷笑。  
“不，氪石现在对他们毫无影响。”Lex尽量平静的回答，“告诉董事会我重感冒，改期。”  
“股价会变动的，Lex，他们中有人不满你已经很久了。”  
“哦，管他呢！”Lex厌恶的皱了皱鼻子，随即将Kon的触须从鼻子中拉出来，“Kon，够了，我告诉过你。”  
Kon发出不满的啾啾声，沿着Lex的耳朵撒着娇。  
“我会给你造个猫隧道，既然你这么喜欢钻洞的话，”Lex抱怨，又转头命令Mercy，“玩具呢，为什么还没送到？”  
“快了，Lexie，”Mercy毫不尊重的回答，“需要增加猫隧道吗？”  
“特制的，孔洞适合仓鼠或者蛇的那种。”Lex强调，“别偷笑了，Mercy，你可以出去笑个够。”  
“我怎么可能忘掉这一画面，这在我心里几乎是永恒，Lex。”Mercy回答，外面传来敲门声，她转身应答，“我想牛奶来了。”  
更多的乳制品和新鲜屠宰后的血液。  
Kal将触须伸进容器中，迅速的吸走养分。他的尾巴不满的拍打Lex，命令道：“参与喂养。”  
“不，我绝对不会嘴对嘴喂他任何东西。”Lex反驳，“人类不这样做，这很恶心，而且很不幸，我不是女性，没有乳房可以分泌乳汁。”  
“如果你需要，”Kal的眼睑迅速眨了眨，“我们可以让你拥有。”  
“不！”Lex斩钉截铁的拒绝了。  
Kal无奈的拍了拍Lex的光头，伴侣拒绝亲自参与育儿的倾向实在让他头痛。  
也许他需要加快转化。  
在给Kon喂食时，Kal缠起Lex，将他和Kon并排放在一起，强制性的塞入触须开始喂食。  
Kon一边吸取养分，一边发出响亮的鸣叫，Lex没有张嘴要求食物，可Kal还是喂了他，这不公平，Kon不满的控诉。  
Kal轻轻抽了下他的小尾巴作为惩戒。  
他眯起瞳孔，认真观察着Lex和Kon。Lex已经放弃挣扎了，但他的吞咽开始变慢，Kal从Lex嘴里抽出触须，塞进还在嗷嗷待哺怎么也吃不够的Kon嘴里。  
“谢天谢地。”Lex擦了擦嘴角，转头看向Mercy后开始嘶吼，“为什么你还在这里！”  
“保护你。”Mercy回答，她放松的靠坐在Lex的办公桌上，“看来我可以不用给你送午餐了，Lex。”  
“出去。”Lex不满的打断她。  
礼貌，Kal又一次拿尾巴拍打他的光头。  
*~*  
“你不能这样做。”蝙蝠侠阴森森的窝在顶楼的角落开口。  
“哦，拜托了。”Lex转过身，挥了挥手示意紧张地护在他身前的保安走开。他永远无法适应蝙蝠侠的出场方式。  
“我试图让Clark醒过来。”他回答。  
蝙蝠侠怀疑的目光看向他带着手套的左手：“伸出手，Lex。”  
“你没权利这样做，B，”Lex反驳，“我只有二十分钟的会议时间，我有点着急。”  
“Lex，”蝙蝠侠重复了一句，“给我看你的左手。”  
Lex的黑色手套下蠕动了一下。该死的腕足。  
“你被感染了，Lex，”蝙蝠侠说，“你需要帮助。”  
“见鬼，我可不需要你这鬼鬼祟祟尖耳朵的帮助，”Lex后退了一步，“一切情况都在掌握之中，蝙蝠侠，走开。”  
“Lex，你不能继续这样下去，越来越多关于超人去向的质疑，你必须让他清醒过来，而不是自己也沉溺进去。”蝙蝠侠指出，“带我去找Clark，你们都需要帮助。”  
“不。”Lex简单的拒绝，他又后退一步，看着蝙蝠侠刚好站在陷阱里。他重重按下手中的按钮。  
烟雾散去，Lex挑了挑眉，毫不惊讶的看见蝙蝠侠仍然顽固的撑在陷阱入口。  
“我赌你能撑过20秒，”Lex说，“但抱歉，我时间真的很紧，没空跟你继续。”  
他挥了挥手，示意Mercy向蝙蝠侠射出麻醉弹。  
“Lex，你不会想失去Clark，这样下去他可能永远也无法醒来。”蝙蝠侠在烟尘中开口，“地球需要超人，你也是。”  
“见鬼。”Lex愤愤的砸向墙壁，“带他过来。”他向顶层的研究室走去，“Mercy，通知董事会再次改期。”  
*~*  
“Lex。”  
“Bruce。”  
蝙蝠侠面具下的脸孔有一瞬间的紧张，随即又一次恢复平静。  
“让我们开诚布公，”Lex说，“Clark选择自己来找我，这并不是我的错。”  
“Lex，我们都知道你的计划，”蝙蝠侠说，“放下你对超人的痴迷，你是人类，我们中的一员，你不会想Clark一直处于现在的状态。”  
“我无能为力，蝙蝠侠。”Lex回答，“氪石已经对他失去了影响，而且Kon和他在一起，我不会伤害他们。”  
“Lex，Clark和我谈起过你，”Bruce说，他的态度软化下来，不再是那位冰冷的黑暗骑士，“我知道你们曾经是非常好的朋友。”  
Lex哼了一声。  
“最亲密的朋友，Lex，不论Clark现在的状态怎么样，那都不是他，他喜欢人类的生活，他喜欢这个星球。”蝙蝠侠诚恳的伸出手，“让我们把他带回来。”  
*~*  
“我不喜欢你的计划。”Lex说，“当年能够成功并不代表现在也行。”  
“总可以一试，Lex。”蝙蝠侠回答，他冷硬的面具再一次戴上，冰冷的看着眼前的氪星人本体，“他们很强大，对地球是很大的威胁。”  
Kon从午睡中醒过来，张大嘴露出满口的尖牙，好奇的盯着他们。  
“Kon只是在打呵欠，”Lex防卫的开口，“他们很安全、和平，没有任何威胁。”  
“来自Lex Luthor？”蝙蝠侠耻笑，“超人醒来会大吃一惊。”  
Lex沉下脸，但仍然耐着性子安抚着Kal。  
“这是你的朋友，Clark，”他尽可能温柔的开口，轻轻抚摸着Kal的后背，“他很弱小，和我一样是人类，而且他没有任何杀伤性武器，我们拿走了他的万能腰带，”他苦涩的加上最后一句，“他很安全，可以信任。”  
事实上，Clark绝对信任蝙蝠侠远胜过他。但蝙蝠侠认识的是一个更为成熟，更加自信的超人，而非小镇上那个惊惶适应着自己能力的男孩。Lex提示自己，他接触到了Clark更深的内心世界，而非仅仅是超人和Clark Kent的面具。  
Kal发出理解的应和，亲昵的缠上他的四肢，似乎打算继续之前的喂食。  
“不行，Clark，不是现在，”Lex挣扎出来，对上蝙蝠侠饶有兴致的眼神，“闭嘴，忘了这件事。现在，回到正事上来。”  
*~*  
“所以，你也并不知道上一次Clark是如何恢复的。”蝙蝠侠总结。  
“多种原因，我有很多猜测。”Lex说，“但最大的可能，你知道，”他拉长语调，“我不认为那会真的相关。”  
“如果你真的认为那不相关，那么你早就会尝试一次，然后彻底排除它了，Lex。”蝙蝠侠指出。  
“B。”Lex警告的眯起眼睛。  
“去试试，”蝙蝠侠说，“我会守在房间外面。”他举起手，面对Kal一步一步退出房间，“好了叫我。”  
Lex咬了咬牙。  
Kon好奇的睁大红色的眼睛，试图跟着他。  
“不行，限制级。”Lex拒绝道，将Kon关在了浴室之外，Kon不满的用小尾巴拍打地板，发出尖叫。  
Lex无视了Kon，但Kal的触手坚持缠着他后腰跟了上来。Lex叹了口气，认命的脱下裤子。  
蝙蝠侠和他隔着两扇门。  
他最大的敌人和最好的朋友、此生挚爱的外星生物以及他们的人工造物后裔和他一墙之隔。不算那根念念不舍缠着他的触手的话。  
他小心的从思维深处调取出Clark17岁的身影，阳光沐浴下蜂蜜色的肌肤，温柔又明亮的蓝色眼睛，玫瑰般张开的丰满嘴唇，满是对世界的向往和热情，“Lex。”他的Clark在他脑海里喘息，髋部在狭小的床垫上移动。  
Lex低下头，他很久没有这样做过了，随后Kal缠上来的触手替他完成了剩下的一切。  
Lex有一瞬间的失神，紧接着他注意到不知什么时候更多的触手涌进浴室，将他一圈一圈牢牢缠紧。  
白色液体点缀在淡绿色触手顶端，随即飞快被触手们蜂拥吸收殆尽。  
*~*  
“完成了？”蝙蝠侠冷漠的开口。  
Lex张了张嘴，裹紧浴袍，然后决定不发表任何评论。  
Kon紧紧的吸附在Kal身上，尽可能的远离蝙蝠侠。  
他血红色的眼睛一眨不眨的盯紧蝙蝠侠，直觉告诉他眼前这位弱小人类可能很危险，但他的另一位父亲愚蠢的坚持和他站在一起。他啾啾的试图向Kal求助，将他的另一位父亲从那位人类手中拯救过来，但Kal只是用触须和双蹼包裹住自己，仿佛进入某种无意识状态。  
“啾？”Kon沿着Kal的身体上攀，缠住他的触须，呼唤着他的父亲。

八  
Clark耳畔传来急切的呼唤。某种潮水一般的漩涡在他意识殿堂里涌入，他从沉醉中苏醒过来，低头看向自己的身体——人类的身体，就仿佛被迫套上了一件太小的外套。  
Clark活动了下四肢和头部，又一股记忆随着漩涡猝不及防向他袭来。  
是Lex。  
年轻的、朝气蓬勃的那一个。  
也是Clark深爱的那一个。  
他和Lex紧密的缠绕在一起，他的氪星意识，或者说他的身体本能——氪星人的肉体太过庞大，这使得他们的身体形成了自发的行动中枢来配合大脑——开始叫嚣。他们的肉体和精神都紧密的融合在一起，那么契合，只剩下最后一步，他的本能引导他。他低下头，撕扯下自己的血肉，喂食进Lex的嘴里，在他的诱导下，Lex微笑着吻上他的腕足宣誓：“我会给你我的一切。”  
他狠狠的咬下Lex的一部分，将它们融合进自己全新的肢体之中。他们舒适的贴合在一起，交换着呼吸和灵魂。  
不——  
Clark睁大眼睛，猛地坐起来。  
他赤裸的站在Lex的套间里。  
Lex和蝙蝠侠并肩站在远处，Lex立刻向他扑过来，将他凶狠的搂进怀里，并送上一个急切的深吻。  
Clark配合Lex唇舌的探索，着迷的摸索着Lex的轮廓，这几天的记忆仿佛流水一般从他眼前划过，所有的一切坦诚地在他面前摊开，就像一道时隔多年终于揭开的谜题。  
事实呈现出所有事物最好的那一面。  
他的记忆慢慢苏醒，包括意识殿堂的那些。难以遏制的力量和无穷无尽的智慧，仿佛所罗门王突然开启的宝藏。  
Lex渴望的吻着他，他的欲望和情感一览无余，Clark是他最隐秘的爱恋，最诚挚的情感，它们尝起来火一般热烈，仿佛饮下陈酿的醇酒。  
Clark热情的回应他迟来的爱人的索求，他们的后裔在床脚扑扇着稚弱的骨翅，试图跳上来加入他们。  
“捣蛋鬼。”Clark满足的任由Lex轻啄他的唇瓣，在意识殿堂中召唤Kon和他的伴侣，他们可以在意识殿堂中再次相遇，这次不会有任何人、任何事物可以将他们分开。  
“咳。”直到蝙蝠侠装模作样的低咳了一声，打断Lex打算探入床单下面的手。  
“欢迎回来，Clark。”蝙蝠侠说。  
Lex发出懊恼的嘟囔，愤愤不平的翻身趟回Clark身旁：“为什么你还没离开？”Lex不满的发问。  
Clark眨了眨眼睛，后知后觉的拉起床单，看向他最忠诚的战友。  
“因为你们没给我机会？”蝙蝠侠试着回答，他转头看向Clark，面具下露出诚挚的笑容，“Clark，真高兴你回来了。”  
“我也是，谢谢你，Bruce。”Clark回答。  
他握紧身侧Lex的手，尾椎部不由自已的探出尾巴，在床单下和Lex左手的腕足交缠。  
Kon睁大红宝石一般的眼睛在他们之间来回扑扇着小骨翅，左右看向他的双亲。  
一切如此美丽，如此圆满。

尾声  
“不，”Lex拒绝，“我绝对不会拿‘那个’喂食Kon，他是我儿子。”  
“可、可我们必须让Kon尽快适应人类身份，获取人类父亲的遗传基因是最简单的办法。”Clark满脸通红的回答他。  
“这太荒谬了，Clark，Kon是我儿子。”Lex再次拒绝，但他的腕足还紧紧的缠在Clark的后臀，所以Clark认为他不是真的在生气。  
“Lex，”Clark请求，“我知道你也爱他，只是一些——”  
“够了！”蝙蝠侠打断他们，露出不忍直视的表情。  
“Mercy，为什么他现在还在这儿？！”Lex恼怒的发问，“回你的蝙蝠洞去，蝙蝠侠！超人今晚就会出现在大都会，现在，滚回你的哥谭！”  
蝙蝠侠面具下肉眼可见的翻了个白眼。  
“麻烦让一让。”他礼貌的请Mercy后退一步，取出万能腰带里的蝙蝠镖，迅速在Lex的右手上划下一道血痕。  
Clark正要阻止他，突然停下动作，满脸通红的站在那里。  
“这是干什么？”Lex恼怒的大喊，看着蝙蝠侠将他的血挤在Kon头顶，鲜红的血液仿佛渗入液体一般迅速被Kon的皮肤吸收。  
“难以置信。”蝙蝠侠将蝙蝠镖塞回腰带，向顶楼走去，“我要怀疑你的九级智慧了，Lex。”  
“直升机一分钟后在Lex Tower顶楼就位。”他的耳机里传来老管家的声音。  
“收到。”蝙蝠侠简短的回复，留下扬起的披风以及黑漆漆的背影。  
“我超讨厌他这样。血液，当然，见鬼，我怎么没想到，如此显而易见，”Lex抱怨，他的伤口迅速合拢在一起，皮肤上冒出浅绿色半透明的光，“你也在嘲笑我吗？”  
“不，Lex，不是。”Clark微笑着吻上他。  
然后——  
“Luthor！你在对Clark做什么！”  
Conner Kent，他们的儿子，从沉睡中醒来，第一反应就是一把掀开Lex，将Clark紧紧护在身后。  
“呃，Conner，”Clark安抚他，“不是你想象的那样。”  
他在意识殿堂中温柔的将那一小团紧张得张牙舞爪的小触须球拥进怀里，和Lex的那一团仍未成形的身影一起。  
“我和Lex，”Clark微笑着握住身后Lex的手，转向Conner，“我们有个很长的故事要告诉你。”

番外

一  
“Lex，手递给我。”  
“哦，亲爱的。”Lex调笑着，揽过Clark给了他一个吻。  
“Lex，我没在说笑，”Clark强调，“你的腕足，递给我。”  
氪星伴侣间不存在秘密。他们正式结合后，共享的精神空间会让一切秘密都荡然无存。但如果其中一方坚持不以原型示人人长达一个月之久，那么必然存在问题。  
Lex不情愿的慢慢伸出触手，Clark也伸出自己的，他们的腕足紧密贴合在一起，亲密的交缠打结。他们的情感和见闻如流水一般飞速的交换，Clark危险的眯起眼睛。  
“Lex，”他的声音轻柔又体贴，“你能解释加州的三号工厂吗？”  
“我想可以？”Lex尝试回答，“亲爱的，我在试图量产母盒，但那没什么大不了，我们商量过的，记得吗？向地球缓慢引入氪星科技。母盒的技术和氪星科技结合起来会有了不起的——”  
但Superman已经飞走了。  
“Lex，我觉得你会损失本月投资的二十三亿。”Mercy提醒。  
“哦，别提了，”Lex懊恼的嘟囔，“下次我会解决这个。”  
这些愚蠢的氪星生理，见鬼的高效交流模式，氪星夫妻之间难道不需要一丁点隐私吗？！  
他在心里疯狂吐槽。

 

二  
“Bruce就是不同意。”Tim苦恼的开口，“我只是和Conner去吃个晚餐，为什么他要这么大惊小怪？”  
“因为他的父亲是Lex Luthor，就算和超人同居也能一直那么邪恶？”Dick轻快的回答，“我觉得这个答案显而易见了啊，Timmy。”  
“不，Dick，并不是，Bruce自己都能和Lex一块合作，而且Conner的另一个父亲是超人，我并不觉得这是问题。”Tim皱紧眉头，“我会弄清楚这个。”  
当他真正黑进蝙蝠侠的秘密数据库，并看到加密在最深处编号000的那一个时，Tim忍不住吞咽下口水。  
太惊人。  
他绝对不相信这个是超人。  
他面前的图片是一团不可名状的聚合体，仿佛末日深渊的黑色海水中显露出巨大飞舞的腕足和血红色双眼，它看起来仿佛是史前深海巨怪，又仿佛——  
“Tim，”蝙蝠侠的声音从耳机中传来，“这就是原因。”  
“可Kon有一半是——”  
“他们可以使人类转换。”  
“什、什么？”Tim结结巴巴的开口。  
“Lex Luthor。”Bruce简短的回答，“我没有明确的证据表明他已经被转换，但我相信他是。”  
“可、可是——”  
“没有可是，Tim。”蝙蝠侠说，“我拒绝。”  
Tim泄气的摊到在蝙蝠洞的电脑前，思考该如何在黑暗骑士的监视下偷溜出大宅。

end


End file.
